Yuto & Ruri (Fallenangelshipping)
by yuyasakakis
Summary: Oh, no. I like a ship. This isn't a good sign. So enjoy my one shots of Yuto and Ruri.
1. Fallen Knight

**Fallen Knight**

"Stay back," he said. He placed his sword in front of her as a means to protect her. She stood her ground and shook her head, not wanting him to go out on his own. She grabbed his arm and he turned to face her. Her eyes landed on the scar on his cheek and she placed her hand near it. He stood there for a moment as if time had stood still.

He turned away, her hand slipping off his cheek. He took a few steps back, but she caught his arm. "Yuto," he looked over his shoulder. "Be careful," she whispered.

He nodded.

She watched him walk away again, and she couldn't help but try and stop him again. "Your wings. They're tattered."

"Ruri, I can say the same for you," Yuto replied. She looked at her wings. They were black like most of the people in their city. All of their choices broke their innocence and created this dark side for everyone. But Ruri still had a single white feature.

Yuto's wings were worse than most. His were falling apart, even part of the bone was sticking out on one side.

"Maybe you should stay here and let the others handle it for a bit," Ruri said, her eyes dropping.

"You know what happened the last time I did that. I will not let something like that happen again." He slammed the sword against the ground. Ruri jumped, not expecting that. "Please stay here for the very reason of what happened. I can't lose you."

Ruri feared of losing him. If he left, it might be the last time she laid eyes on him.

Yuto gently grabbed her arm and slowly brought his hand to hers. He squeezed her hand, reassuring her. "Don't worry," he whispered, pulling her close. "I'll be back," he smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

She let out a light gasp. He had never been this close to her, and she didn't know whether to worry or be relieved by believing him.

He slipped his hand away from hers and left her alone.

Whenever Ruri had no one by her side, she thought of the dark days that fell upon them. The day when the war began then to one of the biggest fights of all. Shivers ran through her entire body as she thought about those days.

It was like any other peaceful day in their city, Heartland. Children played a popular card game with each other and laughed. It was her favorite game, too. But that was all lost when one morning the skies turned gray and portals in the sky opened up. A group of people fell from each hole, revealing their broken wings and sharp weapons.

Having no clue on what those weapons were, they lost many people. A group created in Heartland managed to trap one of them and recreate their weapon, so they all could fight against them fairly. Their card game wasn't going to save them, but they were used for a whole new purpose.

The people of Heartland were finally able to fight back and destroy their newfound enemies. One of them wanted to be spared, so they shared their secret with everyone. They came to this world to destroy and build a whole new world that would only inhabit their kind.

They fought for days, weeks, months, and it never came to a halt. The battle they were fighting was an endless one with many lives lost on both ends.

But Ruri knew, they had less people than their enemy.

A dark day fell upon her when one night her brother went out to defend. Their group wasn't supposed to be on the battlefield that day, but her brother wouldn't have it. He took his weapon with him and almost flew out the door, but Yuto stopped him. He told her brother to stay and to only go out when needed. Her brother didn't listen, telling Yuto to protect Ruri as he went out to continue this dreadful war. He was stubborn and would not listen to their pleas.

Her brother stepped out and was never seen again.

Yuto reported that he had been eliminated by the enemy. And as those words were said, Ruri broke down, unable to breathe or live. Having lost her brother, Shun that day, destroyed her. They had kept her out of war since then.

Ruri wiped a tear that escaped. She couldn't bear the thought of losing Yuto, too. The war was worse than they could ever imagine and she knew it was time for her to step up. She stole her brother's sword and the card he used with it. The beautiful purple haired warrior went outside for the first time since that day.

She caught sight of the boy that continued to live with her and cautiously walked toward him. He was fighting, his sword glowing purple and revealing the soul of his monster, Dark Rebellion.

As Ruri got closer to him, he destroyed his opponent and turned, facing his sword toward her. She stopped, watching another feather fall off his wing. Yuto's eyes grew wide, not expecting her to be out on the battlefield. He brought his weapon beside him, too shocked to even speak.

He needed her to stay home. Yuto would not be able to keep his promise to Shun if she was out fighting along side their comrades.

He opened his mouth to tell her that he would take her back, that she couldn't fight this war, but then someone appeared behind him. Their weapon raised and ready to pierce his flesh. Ruri caught sight of him and raised her weapon as well. She placed Shun's card, Raidraptor - Rise Falcon. The soul of this beast came to life around the sword and screeched at the enemy as Ruri stabbed them.

They fell face first into the ground and began to turn white, disappearing into the sky.

"You saved me," Yuto said, watching the last white feather on Ruri's wing turn to black. He never wanted her to fall into the same darkness as they had. With each feather, the person begins to lose their lives. It was like a countdown to their last days.

"I can fight, Yuto. It's time to take back our home. We can win this together!" She shouted, raising her sword up, showing that she was ready to fight, no matter what the cost.

Yuto raised his sword up high with her and both their monsters roared.


	2. Broken Angels

**Broken Angels**

This place. This was where he was now.

This was a place she never thought she would come to so early in her life. Such a depressing fate that came upon them. There was nothing that could be done to change the course of what happened between them.

What had happened to him.

She walked with her big brother, finding the name of the boy she once cared about. Still cared about in her heart. His name lied beneath their feet and when she began to dwell on that, it would bring tears to her bright pink eyes.

Her brother would watch her carefully, making sure she would never lose herself to her emotions like she almost had that day. She didn't want things to end the way they had, but it was out of her control.

"Are you okay, Ruri?" He asked as he walked behind her.

She nodded, trying her best to hold back her tears. Ruri clenched the flowers in her hands, hoping she could fight off the water in her eyes.

When she found his name, she kneeled down in front of it, placing the flowers there. She felt a slight breeze against her face as she stared at his name. Her breathing started to get heavy as her mind started to go back to that day. It took a moment for her to recollect herself. Her brother, Shun was trying to bring her back to the present.

"I wonder how the other girls are holding up," Ruri said, remembering Yuzu and Rin were in the same position as her. Together they all lost the person they cared about most. She was sure that they were just as broken as she was.

Ruri ran her fingers along the carving of his name. "Yuto," she whispered, her voice cracking. "I'm sorry, there wasn't another..." she sniffed. "Another way to stop...you."

"Ruri..." Shun said, bending down next to her. "You've apologized countless times."

"It'll never be enough," she murmured.

"I'm sure he's forgiven you." He tried to reassure her. And he had told her many times that what happened wasn't her fault. It seemed the words would not even reach her ears. She was consumed in guilt and would not listen to reason or truth.

"I'll never see him again. I'll never see that smile." Ruri tried to hide her face, letting her hair cover part of her face. The tears already sliding down her cheek.

Shun started rubbing her back, trying to comfort her the best he could without words. Her mind was too far to hear his voice.

Far away.

 _"What's happening?!" Ruri shouted. She wanted to do what was going on with the boys. But everyone else looked as clueless as she did. Everyone's eyes were filled with fear when they saw the demon rampage._

 _The dragons he summoned were so lifelike, they could've been mistaken for real dragons. They blasted part of Academia and continued to burn it down. The only word the demon would speak of was destruction. That was what he wanted and so, that was what he did._

 _Destroy._

 _"We have to stop him somehow!" Rin shouted._

 _"There's one thing we can try!" Yuzu held out her duel disk and activated it. The other girls followed, even though Ruri wasn't sure this would work out like she wanted it to. But dueling had solved their problems before, why not now?_

 _Yuzu already had a monster on her field and had it attack the demon duelist. That surely got his attention. He turned with rage filled eyes set on the girls. She was sure she could see flames bursting out from them._

 _Ruri's heart ached, just as it did for all the other bracelet girls. She couldn't bear to see the demon duelist knowing Yuto was swallowed up within its soul._

 _The four girls stood there facing him. The duel felt like an eternity, but it would soon reveal the victor. Both Rin and Ruri were out, they were on their knees, barely conscious._

 _Serena and Yuzu were left and they were so close to winning. Ruri knew they would be able to save them. She hoped. She had to have hope._

 _They had prevailed. The demon duelist was defeated._

 _He fell, face first, against the ground. The demon was slowly disappearing, leaving Yuya's innocent appearance behind. And soon after, the other souls that resided in him split apart. There was a bright flash of light before their bodies appeared._

 _Ruri saw Yuto lying not too far from her. She managed to get up and walk toward his still body. But she couldn't stand for long. Her knees gave way and she was above Yuto's head._

 _"Yuto...Yuto! Please wake up!" She pleaded._

 _She brought his head on her lap and waited for him to open his beautiful gray eyes that she missed looking into more than anything. He had to open his eyes. He just had to!_

 _And he did. Yuto slowly opened his eyes and saw Ruri leaning over him. She smiled, almost not believing what she was seeing. She couldn't contain herself, she wanted to pull him close._

 _"Ruri..." Yuto said, putting his hand on her cheek and smiling. But that smile faded as soon as it appeared. There was an unreadable expression on his face before it changed to a pained one. She didn't have time to react. "Ruri, something's wrong."_

 _Her heart raced as she feared for the worst. What could possibly be wrong? They saved these boys didn't they?_

 _"Yuto, what's wrong?!" The words escaping her lips. She couldn't hide her concern for him._

 _"This is it," he said after staying silent._

 _"What do you mean?!" She cried out._

 _Before he could answer, the other girls around her were in tears. Yuzu was holding Yuya's hand and Rin was trying to shake Yugo awake. The boys didn't move._

 _Serena didn't care much for Yuri. They didn't know each other well enough. She only stood against the wall, keeping her eyes away from everyone. It was obvious, she couldn't take the scene in front of her._

 _Even Ruri started crying. She knew what Yuto meant now._

 _"_ _You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me," he said, his hand still pressed against her cheek. "I want you to remember the amazing times we had together."_

 _Ruri only continued to sob, his words barely making a dent for her tears. She didn't want him to leave her yet. Their time together wasn't enough!_

 _She wanted to spend more time with him._

 _"Please don't leave, Yuto!" Her tears were falling on his cheeks. She couldn't stop herself._

 _"It'll be okay," he whispered, caressing her cheek. "You'll be okay, my sweet angel."_

 _Those were his last words as his eyes closed._ _She held onto his arm, her hair falling forward and her tears dripping on his face._

 _She never got to see those gray eyes again._

"Ruri! Ruri!" She heard Shun call her name in full panic. Her eyes finally opened and she saw her brother sitting next to her.

"What happened?" She asked. "I don't remember falling asleep..."

"You suddenly went cold. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she mumbled.

"Then we should go," he said.

Ruri slowly nodded then stood up to leave. Shun started to lead the way and she followed. She couldn't help but turn back to look at his grave. And for a moment, she could've sworn she saw Yuto.

A bright light illuminated from above and created a projection of him. He smiled at her before disappearing, along with that light.

"See you later, Yuto."


End file.
